


Reminded Me of You

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Wash slept through receiving texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. "This reminded me of you."  
> this is incredibly short.

Sometimes when Wash woke up, he had multiple texts from random people. Usually just simple things he had missed because of his weird sleep schedule. Carolina would ask if he had plans for the day. York would text him weird things he found online, or bizarre questions about bizarre topics that Wash wasn’t even entirely sure how to answer. Connie would ask if he wanted to hang out that day. He felt bad about replying to them late, of course. But he couldn’t help it. Keeping a regular sleeping schedule was hard.

When Wash woke up today, he had four texts from the same person.

A picture of a skateboard.

A link to a cat video.

| The skateboard was at the shop today. When you wake up you should look at these.

| They reminded me of you.

Maine had texted him at noon. He felt a small smile curl onto his lips. Washington stayed coiled up in his bed as he opened the link, watching the video. The cat looked like his own, white and orange, although the spots on his head and back were different. Wash smiled lightly.

The skateboard was black and gold, with an intricate design, swirls of gold and silver mixed in and entangled. It looked like one of Wash’s jackets, one he wore quite often.

He felt light. Warmth filled his chest as he snuggled deeper into his blankets and pillows.

He loved his boyfriend.


End file.
